Impulse (Jase Allen)
History When Bart Allen sacrificed himself to put the timeline back to where it was supposed to be, he ended up inside of the Speed Force, where his evil twin Inertia was. Inertia had been killed by the Flash's Rogues when he tricked them into murdering Bart when he had taken over as the new Flash after Wally's brief departure. While Bart was living out his fantasies, Inertia was scheming to take control of the Speed Force for himself. In order to harness the vast power of the Speed Force, Inertia needed a conduit, and inadvertently created a human host, who instantly broke free, and quite possibly though its own free will, sought out Bart Allen. At first, the human host had an infantile mind set, but slowly started learning. After running away after his first meeting with Bart, his second run-in with Bart found the boy quickly picking up English. Bart took the boy in and started teaching him how to speak, read and play video games. Naming the boy Jason (or Jase for short), Jase quickly took to Bart, wanting to follow in his superfast footsteps. Unfortunately, Inertia still needed the boy for his plans and started his minions after the two, while at the same time destroying the Speed Force piece by piece through rampaging storms. After run-ins with the old west hero Cyclone and finding Max Mercury, Bart and Jase soon found themselves in Inertia's clutches, where Bart learned the truth about his young friend. While Inertia had thought he'd created Jase, it was actually a sentient part of the Speed Force that had engineered the boy, wanting to know what it was like to be a human and have fun. After a brutal battle that left Bart injured, Jase faced Inertia, stealing Inertia's speed and freezing him in time as he had been before. Jase and Bart managed to escape the Speed Force, restoring the speed to those it had been stolen from on the outside. Superman found them in the Antarctic, where Wally West welcomed Bart home. Making New Friends At S.T.A.R. Labs, Jase was given a clean bill of health, and thanks to Superman's trip to Gotham, Jase was officially on paper known as Bart's little brother. As Superman and Bart talked about his own medical issues that came from leaving the Speed Force, Jase met his first new friend in the current Superboy, Jon Kent. As Jon showed his new pal around the city, they were alerted to an emergency that was being caused by the Toyman, who was about to get into a fight with the Trickster. As they fought, the two young heroes, as well as Toyman's android son, Adam, sat back and watched, wondering If they should intervene. None of the boys had the chance, as all three were soon taken to the 5th Dimension by Mr. Mxylzpltk. Jase's impulsiveness quickly drove the imp mad just as the trio found a way back to Earth before anyone got hurt. When Wally West showed up to stop the Toyman and Trickster while searching for the boys, an explosion allowed the Toyman to escape into the sewers. A saddened Adam tried to figure out why his father would abandon him, but Jase convinced Bart to take him in until the Toyman returned. School Daze Bart enrolled Jase in school, where he instantly got in trouble within five minutes of heading through the door. It wasn't long before Jase met his teacher, Mrs. Bucklen, who turned out to be Bart's ex-girlfriend from high school. Jase also met a new friend in the eccentric, blue-haired Wyatt. When Risk and Mindwarp came seeking Risk's half-brother for vengeance, they mistook Jace for the boy and kidnapped him. Wyatt, not wanting to lose his new friend, dragged an older boy who had an odd fixation for Jase to save him. It was soon revealed that Wyatt was Risk's brother, having been parented by the same alien seed that created Risk, which had lay dormant in their mother for quite some time. Wyatt revealed he had the power to heal deadly wounds when he brought a dying Mindwarp back to life. The two brothers decided to give their relationship a try with Wyatt convincing his adoptive mother to let Risk and Mindwarp stay with them for a while. Powers & Abilities Jase has all the powers of a typical speedster, although like Bart, he can remember everything he reads. Being a sentient piece of the Speed Force turned human, it's currently unknown what other powers Jase has or will develop in time. Trivia * Jase was named after Jason Voorhees from the 'Friday the 13th Movies' due to Jason's apparent ability to move at superhuman speed in the later sequels. Category:DC 2000 Characters Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Supersonic Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Enhanced Speed